gtafandomcom-20200222-history
K109 The Studio
K109 The Studio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, which plays disco music. The DJ for the station is Karl Lagerfeld. The Grand Theft Auto IV version of the station gets expanded by the second downloadable episode The Ballad of Gay Tony. The music of K109 is played inside Tony Prince's club Hercules, it also could be Gay Tony's favorite radio station as it is always on when you first enter his Schafter. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV rendition * Electrik Funk - "On a Journey" (1982) * Don Ray - "Standing in the Rain" (1978) * Cerrone - "Supernature" (1977) * Peter Brown - "Burning Love Breakdown" (1977) * Tamiko Jones - "Can't Live Without Your Love" (1979) * Gino Soccio - "Dancer" (1979) * Suzy Q - "Get On Up and Do It Again" (1981) * Rainbow Brown - "Till You Surrender" (1981) * Harry Thumann - "Underwater" (1979) * Skatt Brothers - "Walk the Night" (1980) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony and Episodes from Liberty City ''rendition * Change - "A Lover's Holiday" (1980) * Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) - "Any Love" (1979) * The Fatback Band - "(Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop" (1975) * A Taste of Honey - "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (1978) * The Trammps - "Disco Inferno" (1976) * Creme D'Cocoa - "Doin' the Dog" (1979) * Chic - "Everybody Dance" (1978) * Sister Sledge - "He's the Greatest Dancer" (1978) * Sylvester - "I Need You" (1980) * Patrick Cowley - "Menergy" (1981) * Stephanie Mills - "Put Your Body in It" (1979) * Dan Hartman - "Relight My Fire" (1979) * Peaches & Herb - "Shake Your Groove Thing" (1978) * Rose Royce - "Still in Love" (1982) * Machine - "There But For the Grace of God Go I" (1979) * Candi Staton - "Young Hearts Run Free" (1976) Trivia * If you play this station while Bernie Crane is in a car, he will respond positively. * This is the default station in Tony Prince's cars. * During the development of The Ballad of Gay Tony, a number of songs that were planned for this station were dropped. However they are still listed inside the "american.gxt" file. ** Alicia Bridges - "I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round)" (1978) ** Chic - "My Forbidden Lover" (1979) ** Gloria Gaynor - "Never Can Say Goodbye" (1974) ** GQ - "Disco Nights (Rock-Freak)" (1978) ** Hamilton Bohannon - "Let's Start the Dance" (1978) ** Michael Zager Band - "Let's All Chant" (1977) ** Peaches & Herb - "Funtime" (1980) ** The O'Jays - "I Love Music" (1975) ** Vicki Sue Robinson - "Turn the Beat Around" (1976) * As this is Bernie Crane's and Tony Prince's favorite radio station, it may be a stereotype gay station. See also * Fever 105, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays disco music. * Bounce FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays disco music. * Paradise FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays disco music. * Flashback FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Italo Disco music. * Space 103.2, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that features disco music. * Emotion 98.3, a radio station in GTA Vice City & GTA Vice City Stories that also features a song by Dan Hartman. Video 'Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack:' 'Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack:''' de:K109 The Studio es:K109 The Studio nl:K109 The Studio pl:K109 The Studio ro:K109 The Studio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Disco Music